


have and hold

by freezerjerky



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Marriage, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weddings, just two men who love being married to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: “But later is still hours away.”“Hours, Newton?”“Hours and hours.” Newt presses a quick peck to his lips before he bounds away.This is not a challenge Hermann expected to face on his wedding day.in which Newt wears something special under his clothes for his wedding day.





	have and hold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a convo on twitter with the lovely [singagainsoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singagainsoon) who is a wonderful inspiration for naughty things. They own the idea for Newt in wedding lingerie.
> 
> Today on Twitter everyone was talking about how sexy marriage is so... it happened.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ [pendragoff](http://pendragoff.tumblr.com) and on twitter @ [newtguzzler](http://twitter.com/newtguzzler).

The plan all along had to be elope. The proposal itself had been a conversation more than a show of romance, and Hermann had suspected everything about the marriage would be carried on with the same level of simplicity. Then Newt called his father to announce the engagement and somehow it became impossible for him to not be present for the wedding. Which meant Hermann had to do the courtesy of calling and siblings. And then their friends found out about the venture and suddenly an elopement turned into a small but proper wedding.

The benefit of a proper wedding, Hermann realizes, is that he can see Newt dressed uncharacteristically well. They’ve chosen contrasting colors, Hermann in a dark navy suit, more fitted than he’d normally like, but when they tried their suits on Newt had looked at him in just a way and he knew he had to have it. Newt’s suit is all white and if he didn’t look so handsome in it, Hermann would spend half of the night worried about the potential of stains.

Really, despite it being not what was planned, the whole venture of getting married goes off without any disasters. Newt does not work innuendo into his vows, the food arrives at a perfectly acceptable time, and none of the guests hate each other as much as the grooms once did. Still, after they share their dance (something they’d been practicing in their kitchen until late at night for the past few weeks) Hermann is ready to be done with all the guests, all the noise, all the other people. He wants to go to the hotel, up to the honeymoon suite they’re staying in, and argue with Newt about if they’re going to change their last names professionally as well as legally.

Newt, though, is enjoying himself thoroughly, dancing with the guests and then coming back to drape himself over Hermann at their table at intervals. As the night wears on, he becomes more disheveled, more like his usual self. His jacket is slung over the back of his chair, and the tie is shoved in Hermann’s pocket. While Newt still has his waistcoat on, his sleeves are rolled up and at least the top three buttons of his shirt are completely undone.

It’s when Newt’s come to sit on his lap that Hermann notices something that he hadn’t expected to see on his wedding day. He glances at Newt, the way his shirt bunches when he moves to reveal his chest. At first glimpse, he thinks he’s an undershirt he sees, but then he realizes it’s unmistakably lace that he’s looking at, something to be looked at, not work for function. Immediately, he starts to blush. Newt, seeing this reaction, places two fingers under his chin, angling his face for a tender kiss.

“Why don’t you take off that jacket and dance with me,” Newt mumbles, rubbing his stubbly jaw against Hermann’s. (Because even Newt’s father’s insistence could not convince him to shave on his wedding day.) 

“Because I want to save all of my energy for later, darling,” he answers, playfully gripping Newt’s ass. Newt yelps at that and then kisses him again. “Judging by your wardrobe choices, I’d say you’re thinking about the same right now.”

“But later is still hours away.”

“Hours, Newton?”

“Hours and hours.” Newt presses a quick peck to his lips before he bounds away. 

This is not a challenge Hermann expected to face on his wedding day.

 

Newt does insist on waiting until the guests have started to leave and Hermann even decides he can attempt to dance to bide the time. He’s not used to Newt- his husband- being the sensible one, but he supposes miracles happen every now and then. When they slip off to the hotel, only a few remaining guests are left and Hermann pointedly ignores the way his siblings whistle after their departure in unison.

The hotel room is a true honeymoon suite, though surprisingly less gaudy than Hermann had imagined it. Still, there’s a bottle of champagne chilling next to the nightstand and rose petals on the bed. Hermann’s first instinct is to move to the bed and start taking off his clothes (he at least lost his jacket and loosened his tie through the evening) but Newt places a hand on his chest, pushing him towards what he assumes is the bathroom.

“No, I’ve got a surprise for you,” Newt says wickedly. Hermann suspects he knows the surprise, given that he’s been salivating over it for half the evening, but he still raises his brows. “You go in there and...take your clothes off there, then I’ll call you out.”

“You’re making your husband strip in the bathroom?”

“Yes, I am.” Newt leans up and presses a kiss to Hermann’s mouth. “Now go.”

Hermann listens, even if it makes for an awkward ordeal. He can hear Newt fumbling in the bedroom, stripping out of his own things. Hermann carefully and neatly places his things aside as he strips. His heart thuds in his chest in anticipation and he worries he’s not putting as much effort in, not providing as much of a show when he’s stripped down to the black boxer briefs that Newt insisted he wore for the day.

Still, when Newt calls him out to the bedroom he listens obediently. Upon entering, his breath immediately hitches. Newt is reclining in the center of the bed, stripped down to his underthings. Only in this case his underthings consist of a very short chemise made of an elegant lace and a matching pair of panties. He’s completed the look with thigh high stockings, both held up by elegant garters. This is not the first time Newt’s worn lingerie, but it’s never been something so elegant, so high quality.

“You absolute-” Hermann begins but can’t find the words to finish, so instead he joins Newt on the bed, immediately hovering over him to capture his mouth in a heated kiss.

“The boxer briefs were a great touch,” Newt observes. “Really shows off your best asset, Dr. Gottlieb-Geiszler. Is that what we agreed on?”

“I don’t give a damn what we agreed on right now,” Hermann nearly growls. “We can talk about that tomorrow.”

Newt grins up at him and pulls him down into another kiss. His hands find their way to Hermann’s back, running intricate paths along the sensitive and pale skin before Newt ventures to grab a handful of his ass. Hermann stutters his hips forward, earning a very pleased moan beneath him, so he does it again.

Hermann places a kiss on Newt’s chin, then starts to kiss downward, marching a straight line down his throat, grazing over his adam’s apple. He idly rubs at one of Newt’s nipples, and the extra friction provided by the lace seems to create an absolutely delightful result.

“I want to keep it on for you,” Newt says, biting back another moan. “I want to look all new for you.”

“Every morning and everything evening you’re something new,” Hermann observes against his throat before he sits up. “I want to take you apart, though, and I think clothing is part of that.”

“Well then,” Newt says, sitting up as well. “Why don’t you begin?” He lifts his leg into the air, a temptation for Hermann’s hands to wander, and then do, sliding along the length of the stockings. Hermann pushes the stocking down his thigh slowly, slipping his hand under the delicate fabric as he does. When it moves down his calf, he pulls it off more hastily, but the garter remains. Hermann removes that with his teeth, and it should look awkward but he can tell by the way Newt reaches for him that it does something to him.

Before moving on to the other leg, he rubs a spot where the garter had left a mark, then places a delicate kiss there. Of course, that only lasts for a moment before he bites down, sucking a bruise into the sensitive skin. Newt throws his head back and moans and that only prompts Hermann to give his other leg the exact same treatment. He smirks against the skin as he sucks the second bruise, going for the kiss before removing the stocking this time, but repeating with the same level of reverent care.

“Now, do you want the top on or off?” Hermann asks. “I’m only going to ask this one time.”

“Off, please.” Newt settles more firmly on the bed and lifts his arms. Rather than simply lift the chemise, Hermann makes a show of sliding his hands under it, of pushing it up, of sliding his fingers along ticklish spots and delicate spots on the journey up before it’s cast aside.

This leaves only the panties, the beautiful lace panties which already betray Newt’s eagerness with the wet spot of precome on the front. They’re all the more appealing because of that. Newt leans back, resting on his elbows. Hermann leans down, feeling heady with desire, he mouths along Newt’s inner thighs, placing open mouthed kisses wherever he pleases because dammit the vows said to have and to hold and he fully intends to have Newt any way Newt will let him, and this is what he wants tonight.

He does have to hold a steady hand on Newt’s hip to keep him from writhing too much beneath him, but he wouldn’t change this level of eagerness for the world. He wants to have this eagerness warm and wanting in his bed every night for the rest of his life. 

“You’re beautiful,” Hermann says, looking up at Newt, before his mouth moves to the panties, kissing along his length. They do their job of holding him in well, and Hermann wastes no chance to tease and torment him delightfully. He mouths along the shaft as he relinquishes his grip on Newt’s hip, letting him move his hips against his mouth. Hermann’s own cock is almost painfully hard in his briefs, but it seems so secondary to the idea of giving Newt this pleasure, of reducing him to a pleased mess. 

Newt’s arms more or less give out and he allows himself to fall gracefully back on the bed. Hermann glances up to see him pressing his face to the sheets, twisted into an expression of absolutely enjoyment. Pride swells in his chest to have caused this, but he has work to do. He sucks on the tip of Newt’s cock through the panties and one of Newt’s hands finds its way to the back of his head, gripping onto his hair.

“Please, Hermann,” Newt begs. “Please, babe, I need-”

“What do you need?” Hermann asks, pulling away almost completely. He knows what the answer is, and he knows Newt can wait longer for what he needs.

They lock eyes then, staring at each other for a few long moments. Newt’s glasses are skewed on his face (he insists on leaving them on) and his hair is a mess. The petals on the bed have seemingly migrated to the middle of the bed, many of them sticking to Newt’s body. One is artfully pressed to his cheek but judging by the way Newt reaches up, touches it, and lets it remain, he doesn’t mind it one bit.

Hermann helps Newt lift his hips and slip the panties off, tossing them completely aside. He’s rewarded with the only thing more beautiful than Newt with with lingerie- Newt in absolutely nothing. And this is what he’s married, the lines of Newt’s tattoos, the soft swell of his lower stomach, the patch of dark hair surrounding the most beautiful cock Hermann’s had the pleasure of encountering.

“If you want to fuck me, you have to take those briefs off,” Newt states, bracing his feet against the bed.

“I’m enjoying the moment, Newton.” Hermann rolls his eyes and steps off the bed, more or less shimmying out of the briefs. He’s rewarded with a very content hum. When he returns to the bed, he brings the lube he stashed in the bedside drawer with him, squirting some into his hand and liberally coating his fingers.

As if putting on a show, Newt spreads his legs wider and Hermann, used to Newt’s lack of subtlety, takes the hint, pressing a digit against his hole. He pushes it in slowly and then starts to thrust.

“Been thinking about this all day,” Newt says. “Thinking about if married sex feels different, you know? Not better, just different.”

“And?” Hermann asks, leaning down to press a kiss to Newt’s stomach. He brings his other hand down to his own cock, giving it a few tugs. He does love hearing Newt talk, even if he’ll rarely admit to it.

“Well I’m not really going to know until you’ve, ah, got your big cock in me, will I?” Newt grins up at him.

Hermann slips in a second finger, thrusting at the same pace, except this time he ventures grazing them against Newt’s prostate, earning a delightful gasp.

“Soon enough, dearest.”

“Not soon enough. I’ve needed you all day. I need you always- do that again,” Newt says, when Hermann brushes against his prostate yet again. Hermann happily obliges.

“All day? You’re the one who made us wait until the end to come up here.”

“Well yeah, I wanted to make you wait, and I wanted to have a wedding to remember.”

“I’ll certainly always remember this part of tonight.”

“I’ll remember it more if you get to the part where you’re fucking me,” Newt adds, suddenly insistent. 

Hermann takes this as the hint it is meant as and adds a third finger, thrusting them in tandem, not too hard, but a bit more urgently than he had been. It’s certainly never a goal to hurt Newt, but he knows fully well that Newt does enjoy some rough handling now and then.

As he thrusts his fingers, Newt’s hand slides down and takes his cock in hand, stroking as Hermann fucks him with his fingers. Hermann only notices after a few moments that Newt has purposely used his hand with his new gold band proudly on display. Despite the fact that he’s been doing little more than idly playing with himself for the past several minutes, Hermann has to stop for a moment, withdrawing his fingers from Newt.

“Darling, husband,” he exhales, and he’s done with any tender actions as he surges forward with a youthful energy to kiss Newt. It’s a sloppy kiss, enthusiastic and eager and something he doesn’t want to ever end. Newt’s hand finds its way now to Hermann’s cock, all but guiding it, a gentle imploring to be fucked.

Hermann pulls away only long enough to line himself up properly and thrust into him, slowly at first, but then picking up the pace. Newt wraps his legs around his waist, and while his foot digs into Hermann’s back, Hermann doesn’t dream of saying anything. It’s perfect.

“Can you say what you just said again?” Newt asks, twining his arms around Hermann. Only it takes him a few moments longer than usual to get the sentence out, because he’s gasping with pleasure each time Hermann bottoms out.

“Husband,” Hermann repeats, knowing full well what Newt means because it gives him the exact same reaction.

“Husband,” Newt says like the word is completely new to him. He slides his hand from the back of Hermann’s neck to his cheek, cupping it so very gently for all the roughness of their fucking. “My husband.”

“Your husband,” Hermann nods feebly, as he searches between them for Newt’s cock, giving it a rough stroke.

It’s not very coordinated, the stroking, and he feels his hips start to stutter as he nears his orgasm. They’re both melting into the pleasure, that place where even terms of endearment cannot escape them as they breathe into each other’s mouths and kiss any piece they can touch. Eventually, Newt makes a small plea and Hermann strokes him harder, until he feels him come over Hermann’s hand and his own stomach, arching off the bed as he does. Newt shouts loud enough that Hermann’s certain half the hotel could hear. Frankly, he doesn’t care.

Hermann thrusts into him a few more times before he follows with an inarticulate groan. They stay relatively still, panting for a few moments. When he’s able to breathe properly, Hermann slips out of him, and Newt loosens his legs, allowing Hermann to roll off to the side.

They both lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling, breathless and trying to regain the capacity to form words. They’re sweaty and will need to wash sooner rather than later. There’s rose petals sticking haphazardly to their skin, and Hermann can’t even bring himself to care to pluck them loose.

“So, official assessment,” Newt says, breaking the silence. “Married sex is awesome.”

Hermann chuckles in response and reaches for Newt’s hand, lifting it to his mouth. He kisses directly above the gold band on his ring finger. He has his suspicions most everything about being married will be incredible.


End file.
